White Fox White Tiger
by DeepShadows664
Summary: Kurama and Hiei meet a fiery girl in the woods of Makai! What will happen between the girl and Kurama? KuramaOC. Rated R for possible later chaps. Please review!
1. Intro

**Okay! This is my first Kurama/OC fic! I hope you like it.**

**-----------Intro: Meeting The White Tiger**

Hiei and I were walking through the forest of the Makai when we reached a lake with a waterfall flowing into it. I heard singing coming from the mist of the waterfall.

"Do you hear singing?" I asked my shorter partner.

"Yes." He said bluntly. "It's a woman's voice I believe." I smelled blood then looked to my left and saw a pile of ripped, bloody, old clothes. With it, a clean kimono and a katana. Suddenly there was thick mist everywhere. When the mist faded there was a large black screen with a lime green dragon painted on it in front of the area where there were clothes.

"Show me how it ends it's alright Show me how defenseless you really are Satisfied and empty inside That's alright, let's give this another try..." I heard the woman's voice. It was smooth, perfect. It was a human's song. I believe the name of the band was Breaking Benjamin.

"What in the world is that stupid song?" Hiei grunted. He got aggravated and raised his voice. "Show yourself." The singing stopped.

"Uh, how about not? I'm not totally decent right now you know." I heard the voice. Hiei grunted, getting impatient.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip this screen with my katana." He growled.

"Because I'm wounded, for one. And for another, I'm not even dressed right now." I heard her snap. Who was this girl?

"Hurry and put something on then!" He yelled. I stayed silent.

"My God!!" she yelled as I heard the movement of fabric: Chinese silk. A tall, slender woman wearing a black kimono with a Red ribbon tied around her waist. Katana at her hip. She had short silver hair and yellow cat-like eyes. She had cat ears and a long white tail with black stripes. Then I realized what she was. She was a White Tiger spirit. I also took note at how beautiful she was. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm _busy_?!" She yelled at Hiei as if she knew which one of us she was fighting with.

"Hn." He said. I chuckled. She looked at me with the same glare.

"What's so funny?" Her face was right in front of mine in an instant. Her eyes burned into mine. She sniffed the air and laughed. "Fox-boy." I was slightly surprised at that comment. I stepped slightly back to get her away from me.

"At least he hides his demonic traits._ Tiger_." Hiei growled.

"I would, if I were in the human world. I'm _quite_ comfortable the way I am." She said. She looked down at him and grinned, "What's your name?" He didn't respond. She scowled.

"I'm Kurama, this is Hiei." I said pointing to him.

"Hn." Was all he did to respond.

"Why are you here..." She started but sank to her knees, obviously from blood loss and blacked out.

**------End of intro!**

**What do you think so far? What will happen to her?! Who IS the mysterious Tiger girl? Review nicely! I know it's short; you don't have to remind me. Constructive criticism is welcome...I guess... Just don't go TOO far.**


	2. Princess

**Okay, This Chapter Is in The Girl's Point Of View! Here Is Chapter 2! The story begins...**

**Note: '-' is thoughts () is authoress notes and "()" is talking!! Are we all good? GOOD!! **

**----------Chapter 2: Princess**

I awoke in a small, Japanese-style room. I looked around the room while lying down. _'Where am I...?' _I sat up and saw I was wearing baggy black clothes... _'EW! DISGUSTING! WHAT ARE THESE—comfortable garments? These clothes are so soft... But it's not Velvet or Satin or Silk! What is it...? Is this that cotton type of fabric that all of my servants wear? Wow... It's soft!' _I stood, made my bed, and went into the hallway.

"Hello?" I called. "Is anyone here? Uh—Mr. Kurama? Mr.—Err—Hiei?" An elderly woman approached me. She looked up at me with a frown. "Um... Miss, is this your house?" She nodded.

"Yes it is. And you are late, Miss Asuka Tomita. You're late 3 days!" She yelled at me. I glared down at the old hag.

"I GOT DELAYED!! And who are YOU to address me like that? You shouldn't yell at YOUR superiors!!" I yelled. She smirked.

"I am Genkai. I will be your teacher for the next 15 months." She smirked. I froze.

'_THAT OLD HAG IS GENKAI?!!!' _

"B-but... I just pictured you—Err—a little taller." I said, trying to be nice. "And more polite." I added under my breath. She glared at me.

"You should respect your elders, Princess Asuka. And if you want someone to baby you and cater to your every whim, you are in the wrong place." She said. I frowned. "You're lucky Hiei and Kurama found you when they did." She added. I scowled even more.

"It's not MY fault that my escort was weak and got killed! I got totally lost in the woods and then I got injured by this annoying Wolf Demon!" I said in an annoyed tone. "It was SO not fair!"

"Life's tough, kid, Deal with it." I heard a boy's voice. I turned around and saw a boy with black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing all green street clothes. He was standing by a tall, idiotic-looking boy with red hair and an UGLY face.

"Kid? I'm 315 thank you! I may look adorably young but I'm 315! GOT IT?" I snapped at the boy. I heard a familiar chuckle and a 'Hn' from behind. I turned around to see a smiling Kurama and an emotionless Hiei. I looked up at Kurama. "I owe you an apology for our first encounter. I was not in the greatest mood." He nodded and smiled.

"It's no problem." He said.

'_You know... He is kind of cute...' _I thought. I resumed human form and my hair turned brown and my eyes a soft green. I looked down at Hiei.

"I don't owe YOU an apology you heartless-..."

"ASUKA!!" I heard a loud voice. I grinned and walked past Hiei. It was my good friend, Mayumi Tahara (A/n: who, may I add, is going out with Touya! Caught up? YAY!). The blonde gave me a hug.

"Hi Mayumi!" I said happily. She let go of me and we both looked at each other. "You know what...you don't have your whip with you."

"And your sword isn't at your hip." She said in a sly tone just as I did. Everyone looked at us questioningly. She started to laugh. I laughed we both thought about the same song.

"Get out the WAY!" we said at the same time. She walked past me to her room. I grinned. (A/N: I like Ludacris but I don't own his songs... Sadly.)

"What was that?" asked the ugly guy with red hair.

"Haven't you ever heard of Ludacris?" I said. "You know, the rapper?"

"Oh." Said the redhead. He was in my way. I frowned.

"Move." I said. He moved. I walked past him to Genkai. "When do I start?"

"At least you're eager. You start tomorrow morning at four thirty."

"Okay. Four Thirty A.M. right?" I asked. She nodded. "Cool." Kurama stared at me as if I were overly enthusiastic. I looked at him. "What? I wake up around that time every day anyway."

"Except today." Said the boy wearing green. "It's 11:33." I glared at him.

"Today is different. I have a concert anyway." I walked into my room and slammed the door. "I'm getting changed so DO NOT come in Please!" I called. Everyone outside my door went back to what they were doing. I put on black pants from Torrid (A/n: don't own that either, but it's my favorite store!) with zippers on the side and a black shirt that says "Turn The Volume Up!" On it. I walked out with my black and hot pink (A/n: electric) guitar slung over my shoulder. Kurama was still there.

"You're in a band?" He asked. I nodded.

"Our band is called The Night Sky." I said flatly. "If you want to bring all of those other people to see me perform, you can. I don't care. It's in 40 minutes so I suggest you tell them. I said as I walked out and started walking down the sets of stone stairs. I sang to myself (A/n: this is a verse from the White Jungle theme from SA2 Battle). "Oh yeah, hurry through, the island's calling, I don't mind these walls or any obstacles. Oh yeah, hurry through, the island's calling; I'm not scared at all. I don't wanna hear you."

**----Inside Genkai's Dojo **

"I'm going to Asuka's concert, would anyone like to come?" Kurama asked. Hiei looked at him like he was an idiot. Kurama ignored it.

"I'll go!" chirped Botan. A girl with short brown hair agreed, as did the boy with black hair and so did Mayumi. The ugly boy with red hair also said he'd go.

**----40 minutes later... Club Black Light**

I peeked out from backstage. There was a large crowd and I saw Kurama, Mayumi, Botan, and the three people I didn't know there. I went backstage again and hooked up my guitar. As did my friends Sky and Tsunai (A/n: see my story A Broken Heart Is Mended From A Kiss). I didn't know Tsunai was with Hiei till I told her what happened. My friend Mika was sitting behind her drum set. Tsunai and I were each at a mic. Sky had her guitar and so did Tsunai. (A/n: the song she sings is from Sonic Heroes—I'm just pretending that they wrote it. I don't own the song or the band that sings it.) The curtains were pulled back and the crowd went wild. We started to play.

"Anywhere you wanna go, anything you need to know, all the best in life, I want to get it for you. Baby, I just feel so fine. I imagine that you're mine. In my world you're gold. I only want to protect you." I sang. "Whatever I want I get. I want shooting stars. Whatever I need I have. When I'm with you."

"Follow me inside, outside, through the stratosphere. The moon is shining for you. It knows that I adore you. Suddenly all the sadness will just slip away. And you will see what I mean, if you just follow me in my dreams." Tsunai and I sang.

"I was searching everywhere. Suddenly I saw you there. And my love arrived, just in the nick of time. Life floats on a movie screen. You're the star of my scene. Live on the edge of a knife, Larger than life! Whatever I want I get. No one can take your place. Whatever I need I have. When I see your face." I sang. I noticed a lot of the fans singing along. Kurama was smiling. Mayumi always loved to come to the concerts. She sang every word.

"Follow me inside, outside, through the stratosphere. The moon is shining for you. It knows that I adore you. Suddenly all the sadness will just slip away. And you will see what I mean, If you follow me in my dreams." We sang. Then my guitar solo came.

"Follow me inside, outside, through the stratosphere. The moon is shining for you. It knows that I adore you. Suddenly all the sadness will just slip away. And you will see what I mean, if you follow me in my dreams..." The song ended. Everyone clapped and yelled.

"Okay, thanks for coming everyone! This next song is a dedication to our lead singer! She's turning 15 tomorrow!!" Tsunai said into the mic. Everyone went wild. "We're going to play her favorite No Doubt song." (A/N: I don't own No Doubt! I wish I did...) I smiled. I had no idea they were going to do this! I sat on one of the speakers and watched them play "Spiderwebs" From the album "Tragic Kingdom." I smiled the entire time of the intro then I HAD to jump in so I could sing it.

"You think that we connect that the chemistry's correct your words walk right through my ears Presuming I like what I hear and now I'm stuck in the... the web you're spinning you've got me for your prey. Yeah Sorry I'm not home right now  
I'm walking into Spiderwebs So leave a message And I'll call you back A likely story, but Yeah leave a message And I'll call you back." I sang. "You're intruding on what's mine And you're taking up my time Don't have the courage inside me To tell you please let me be Communication, a telephonic invasion I'm planning my escape... Yeah Sorry I'm not home right now I'm walking into Spiderwebs So leave a message And I'll call you back A likely story, but Yeah leave a message And I'll call you back." The song continued till the end. We played other songs that we wrote such as: "You Think You Love Me," "Love to be Hated," "Death's Lullaby," and "It's been so long." (A/n: Yes... I actually wrote these songs. I'm not giving lyrics out! I know you people will attempt to **STEAL**! ::Ahem::) The concert ended, I signed tons of autographs. Everyone soon left. Kurama, Botan, Mayumi, and the others remained.

"Asuka! That was brilliant!" Botan chirped. "I had no idea you could sing like that!!" I smiled.

"I love your concerts." Mayumi said, smiling. I grinned.

"You were pretty good." Said the black-haired boy with a grunt. The girl with short brown hair whacked him. She smiled at me.

"What Yusuke means is... You did wonderfully!" She smiled. I smiled back. She held out her hand. "I'm Keiko Yukimora." (A/n: if I spelled the last name wrong, someone please tell me!) I took it. We shook hands.

"Thanks. I'm Asuka Tomita." I responded as I let go of her hand. She seemed very nice. Maybe we'll be good friends.

"I think you did awesome!" Said the ugly red haired one. I gave him a cold stare.

"Was that supposed to flatter me? It didn't work." I said bluntly. He frowned, defeated.

"Don't mind Kuwabara. He's a flirt." Said Botan flatly. I nodded.

"I noticed. It's pathetic." I growled. Kurama smiled at me.

"You have a lot of talent, Miss Tomita." He said. I smiled up at him.

"Thank you."

**---------Back at Genkai's **

I sat on the porch, just outside the far door of my room. I played random songs on my guitar, which wasn't hooked up because there was no plug in my room. Oh well. The night was quiet, with the exception of my guitar. I leaned against the door and sighed. _'Why can't I get Kurama out of my mind?' _I went back inside, put my guitar in its case, and went to bed.

----End of chapter 2!

What do you think? RnR! Nicely please.


	3. Feelings

**WHOO! I'm back! Yaaaay! ON WITH THE STORY!! **

**Charlotte—Thankz 4 da reviews!**

**NOTE: This chapter might switch POV's.**

**------feelings**

**(Kurama's POV)**

I walked down the hall past Hiei's room then Yusuke's room, then Keiko's room, then Botan's. I reached Asuka's door and paused for a moment. The light was still on so I knocked lightly on the door. No answer... I knocked again and heard an annoyed groan and the rustling of fabric. The door slid open to reveal Asuka, her hair down and wet, her silk red spaghetti strap top was cut quite low so it showed a lot of cleavage and her silk red pants clung to her curves... I shook my head.

"What are you doing up?" she asked tiredly.

"I should ask you the same." I said. "You're the only one awake besides me... Please get some sleep. You have training tomorrow."

"I only have a few hours to wait. And... I can't sleep." She said. I looked down at her. "Can I stay up with you?" she asked. That was quite unexpected on my half... I already feel like Youko around her. But I nodded. She pulled on a black robe, again made of silk. This girl truly WAS a princess. She stepped out of the doorway and closed the door quietly. We went out to the front of the dojo and sat on the porch in silence. She eventually stood and put a hand on my shoulder. "You're going to be my opponent today?"

"Yes. Then Hiei." I said.

"I you going to go Youko on me?" She asked. "Because I don't want to have to go in my full demon form on you..." I looked at her.

"Maybe Genkai will change her plans." I said. "She might just give you chores today." She raised an eyebrow.

"_Chores_?" She said. "You're kidding right? I could go home and do that. Even though my parents tell me NOT to." I looked up at her.

"They tell you to NOT do chores?" I asked, surprised. She nodded.

"They told me that it was 'servant's work.' And something about how princesses are only alive to carry on the line of the White Tigers." She grumbled the last part. I heard Genkai yell for Asuka.

"ASUKA YOU SLACKER!" I heard her yell. She must have thought Asuka ran away... Lights turned on around the dojo. I heard Genkai walk out and see us sitting on the porch. "Didn't I tell you to get as much sleep as possible?" She snapped. Asuka glared at her.

"I COULDN'T SLEEP!!" She growled back.

"DON'T BE AN IDIOT!!!" Genkai bellowed. I simply stood and went inside.

'_She's so much like Yusuke... It's actually quite funny.' _I thought. Hiei and the others were in the hallway. All of them looked very tired. I simply chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Yusuke grumbled. I smiled.

"Asuka is just like you, Yusuke. She's loud, irritable, and acts like she's _so_ tough." I said. He glared at my comment. "You wanted to know." I said. He grumbled and left for breakfast. Hiei repeated his usual "Hn." And left for breakfast and the others followed him. I went to the training room and sat. I wanted to see her strength before our fight. I wasn't worried, but I did want to know how much she could take. I didn't want to hurt her too bad. After all, she is a woman. She and Genkai walked in. Asuka was wearing a black Chinese dress with a white tiger on the back. Genkai took her place. Asuka listened to her instructions to stand on the other side of the room.

"Now what?" She asked.

"I want you to attack me without using part of your demon form. Just stay in your human form." Genkai answered. Asuka simply smirked and disappeared. I wasn't expecting the speed but Genkai was. She appeared behind Genkai and her side hand slash was blocked completely. Genkai had her wrist. Asuka cursed herself.

"Grr..."

"We will keep doing this until you've struck me. Got it?" Genkai barked.

"Yes." She said obediently. She was different when she fought. She was serious and was fully dedicated. Maybe she used the stuck up brat part of her as a cover up in front of her parents and people she doesn't know. Asuka broke free from Genkai's grip and jumped back to where she was.

"Once mor-..." Asuka was already behind her. Genkai dodged to the left. Asuka tried to kick her but Genkai was too fast. Asuka kicked behind her and sent Genkai flying. Hiei and the others had made it just in time to see the kick. Genkai landed against the wall. "Very good." She said as she stood.

"Haha!" Asuka laughed triumphantly. Genkai threw an unexpected punch at her but Asuka jumped away. "Hya!" She stood on her hands for a little while but sprung to her feet when Genkai tried to kick her off balance. Asuka went into an interesting fighting stance.

"You're going to try the Tiger Claw technique on me?" Genkai smirked. Asuka looked at the boom box near by and it turned on to some kind of rock music or metal. It was annoying. Everyone looked at the boom box, even Genkai. Asuka took the chance to knock her down with a powerful strike that was strange. It wasn't like a punch or a kick. It was a force of her palm that couldn't be seen. Even if it were spirit energy, you couldn't see it. Her eyes had turned light purple then they flickered red. Her hair had turned black with fiery red streaks. All of the men seemed shocked. I even found myself slightly entranced by her amazing change. It was... A good change, actually. I knew why they called her the 'black tiger with red stripes.' Or 'Black Crystal.' Her eyes turned black but it had a purple and red... what looked like actual flames. It was bizarre... Yet, amazingly beautiful. Genkai was shocked at the transformation.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to see if... I could control it even a little." Asuka said as she offered her hand. Genkai took her hand and pulled herself up. "Guess not, huh?" Asuka looked down.

"I see amazing potential in you, Asuka. You only need to learn control." Genkai said. "I want you to fight Hiei in one hour. Until then, clean up and change your clothes. His katana will waste your expensive Chinese dress. Wear that black outfit that Botan gave you." She said. Asuka nodded and too the outfit from Botan.

"Thanks Botan." She said. Botan smiled.

"No problem at all!" She chirped. Asuka, Mayumi, Keiko, Botan, Shizuru, and Yukina all went to the lake by the waterfall for a quick bath. Yukina, Shizuru and Asuka already knew each other, I was told. An hour later the girls came back wearing new clothes. Asuka's hair was dripping wet but she put it in a purple hair tie. It seemed to be a thin, purple ribbon. I noticed it only because it sparkled. Hiei smirked and tossed his black cape onto the ground. This fight was going to be interesting. I chuckled to myself. Hiei didn't think of her as a threat, but he took his cape off—a sign that he will be cautious during the battle. She stayed in human form and smirked. She took off her long, loose over-shirt to reveal a tight, Chinese-style shirt made of some type of shimmering material I could not recognize... It was black. I made myself look away from the area that seemed to catch my eye.

"It's time to get this started." Hiei said in his flat tone.

"Okay. Don't underestimate me." She got into fighting postion. Hiei had already drawn his katana. She stayed still and closed her eyes. Hiei seemed to appear behind her.

"Time to lose!!" Hiei growled. Asuka grinned and moved very swiftly backwards. She had dodged Hiei. I was surprised. Not too many people dodge Hiei. She gave him a quick headlock. He struggled but she whispered something in his ear and he instantly seemed to stop. Hiei had been knocked out. She set him gently on the floor on the other side of the room. She murmured something about 'that being easy' and adding 'poor thing.'

"He'll wake up in a few minutes. Don't be alarmed." She said flatly. I resumed my place, leaning against the wall. Kuwabara was shocked, as were the others. Genkai and I were the only ones who weren't shocked.

"Good job, Asuka." Genkai said. "That's enough for today. You have dinner preparation duties with Kurama tonight, Asuka."

"Okay, Master Genkai." She said, smiling. She obviously liked to cook.

**(Later: Dinner Time)**

**(Asuka's POV)**

I wore a black tee shirt and black pants. I placed the food on plates. Kurama was adding spices and vegetables to the soup he made. I watched his moves... _God... _I thought _he's gorgeous... _I turned red and looked away. I hopped that he didn't notice, and continued with my work Soon after, the dinner was ready. I walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to the dining room, i set the food on the table and everyone began to eat. I just left for the kitchen again and when I got there, Kurama was gone. I sighed and made myself some tea. I went to the front porch, far away from the others and sat on the moonlit steps while sipping on my tea.

**(Meanwhile... Dining Room)**

**(Hiei's POV)**

I couldn't believe that that stupid tiger knocked me out! I feel totally idiotic now because of that damn princess. She'll pay for this... I know she will. I watched as the others ate, talked, and laughed as if nothing happened. Kurama seemed to have something on his mind. I wonder whether he is thinking of that damn tiger? Probably... The way he looks at her makes me sick. I wouldn't be surprised if she felt the same...

**-----------End of chappie**

**okay, i know it isn't TOO long, but I HAD to update sooner or later! right? review plezes! I would love emails with ideas for this story and all my other stories! THANX! XD**


	4. Confusion

**Okay! It's Halloween! HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!! No, it won't be put into this chapter... because it doesn't fall into place, sorry! Maybe ill add it at a different time, maybe not. But anyways, on with the story!**

**Note: This is continuing RIGHT from where I left off, ok? No FFW'S or anything**

**----Chapter 4: Confusion**

**-----------(Front Porch: Asuka's POV)**

_"A tad chilly, don't you think?" I heard a soft voice behind me. I turned slightly to see Kurama standing there._

_"Well, maybe a little." I said. He sat beside me. "H-how was dinner?" I finally asked. He smiled._

_"It was delicious. We make a good team." He said cheerfully. I wanted to melt. His voice just seemed to hypnotize me... "Everyone's going to bed soon, you should too."_

_"No."_

_"Hm?"_

_"I want to stay up and train...with you." I couldn't believe my own words. "Will you train me even if it is only for an hour??" He looked at me then smiled._

_"All right. Let's get started."_

**_-------------(10 minutes Later: Deep in the forest around Genkai's Dojo)_**

_"I want you to see something." He said to me after we were both pumped up from a few kicks and punches against each other. His hair started to turn silver... I was kind of scared when he began to TOWER over me... 'Hello Youko...' I thought to myself. I heard Kurama's voice in my head._

_'I'm sorry... He took over, I can't stop him....' I heard his soft voice ring in my mind. I was horrified... Youko smirked at me. I stood there and then realized something... He was in heat... I didn't want to be his plaything!! I backed away slowly and he backed me into a tree then picked me up._

_Everything went Black._

It was then that I woke up... Tea still hot, in my hands. No Kurama... How long had I been asleep? I stood.

"Shoot..." I stood, brushed myself off, and took a sip of my tea. I was positive that I was awake, this time. It really was getting a little cold. I crept inside and everyone was still in the dining room, talking and laughing. I didn't hear Kurama or Hiei's voice at all. I walked down the hall toward the dining room then I was stopped. I gasped and looked to my side. It was Hiei! "What is it?" I whispered to him. He simply grunted and led me outside, away from the others.

"What are your feelings toward Kurama?" He asked. "I need to know right now. It's interfering with your training and his train of thought." He demanded coldly. "And, it's beginning to annoy me that no one else has noticed." He added. I looked down at him, confused. What _were _my feelings toward Kurama??

"I... Don't really know..." I said more to myself than to him. I was looking at my feet. He just continued to glare at me.

"I sleep outside in a tree in between the area where your rooms are. I hear him speak your name in his sleep. You never seem to sleep anymore, and when you do, you end up talking about whatever you're dreaming of and mostly it's Kurama. It's not that loud, but my ears are 30 times better than the average demon. Especially since I don't have an animal spirit." I blushed. _I talk in my sleep??_

"I really don't know how I feel... Lately I just..." I murmured.

"Hn." He then looked at me and said in a nicer tone. "Lately you just, what?"

"I..." I sat down on the ground, sat my tea on the soft earth around me. "I have mixed feelings..." He looked at me. The fire in his eyes gone. Perhaps Yukina and Tsunai had softened him a bit...

"You should talk to him." With that, he seemed to disappear. I was so confused. I didn't know how to feel. Or... How he felt, for that matter. I picked up my tea, stood, and walked inside. I reached the dining room, it was quiet. Only Genkai was there. She nodded to me and motioned for me to sit down.

"What did he say? You look troubled." She broke the icy silence. I looked at her after taking a sip of my now only slightly warm tea. I made a face at how distasteful it was when it wasn't hot. I set it down.

"He asked me something personal. I didn't even know how to answer it. He asked me how I feel about Kurama." I said.

"Hah. You're fond of Kurama, eh?" she said. I shrugged.

"I don't know, really, I'm so confused... Hiei said it was interrupting my training and Kurama's train of thought. What do you think that meant?" I looked at her. Even though we kind of didn't get along, I felt bonded to her, she was my teacher, and I felt comfort in talking to her.

"Well, I think he meant that Kurama acts strangely when he's alone. I've noticed how the two of you are. When you're alone, you seem to be in deep thought, or you have a troubled look about you." She said. "You could be in love, did you consider that?"

"I... Don't know."

**--------End Of Chapter!**

**Not long, but its purpose is very important to the story! Review plezes!**


End file.
